Operation: Blitz
|conc= |next=Fall of the Government |name=Operation: Blitz |image= |conflict=First NoHead War |date=1994 |place=Old Police Station |result=Mr. Stupid NoHead scatters the police being trained by Sheriff Bladepoint |side1=Police Grand Army |side2=Mr. Stupid NoHead |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Sheriff Bladepoint |commanders2=*Mr. Stupid NoHead *Dorphane Giles |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=*Many members of the Grand Army **Sheriff Bladepoint **Joseph Abernathy **Anthony **Jean Richardson **Ronald Koda **Casey Tartus **Kade Coleman *1 giant **Karan |forces2=*NoHeads **Mr. Stupid NoHead **Dorphane Giles **Three unidentified soldiers *NoHead Robot Army |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=*Devastating **Jean Richardson |casual2=Light |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }} Operation: Blitz was the scattering of the entire Police Grand Army during the First NoHead War. The attack occurred in 1994, during the First NoHead War. It was carried out by Mr. Stupid NoHead following the revelations of Dorphane Giles, whose actions left the Grand Army in ruin. Sheriff Bladepoint and the other police went into exile for years before they finally regained their crown after ten years. Prelude During the First NoHead War, Mr. Crooked NoHead made use of his alliance with the Giants and werewolves. Government soldiers fought hard to maintain resistance during the Invasion of Manhattan, which was fronted by Giants that supported the NoHeads. Many lost their lives and entire tribes of Giants were wiped out until, finally, the beasts retreated and went into hiding. After the Giants’ defeat, the tide of the war began to turn. Mr. Horrendous NoHead and his wife, Mrs. Disturbing NoHead, met their ends at the hands of police officers, now given permission by the government per an edict from the office of Katie Black to employ murder against bystanders if the situation called for it. Many townspeople also met their ends while bravely trying to face NoHeads, such as the father of Roxanne. Mr. Odious NoHead, a young NoHead, became disenchanted with the NoHeads’ cause and attempted to destroy the Verasect, resulting in the NoHeads attempting to kill him over their hard-won prize and him Deteleporting to Suzie’s Island in Oceania.''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2'' Later on, Dorphane Giles told Mr. Stupid NoHead of a weakness the Grand Army possessed. He realized the decision of war was obvious and both of them told Mr. Crooked NoHead, the former's father, that they should take a small squad of NoHeads and go and massacre the police. Mr. Crooked NoHead authorized this action. The scattering of the Police Grand Army Sheriff Bladepoint's distraction As part of a select group of members of the Order that accompanied Mr. Stupid NoHead, Dorphane Giles was first to arrive at the Old Police Station. As she prepared to enter the building, she was confronted by Sheriff Bladepoint, much to her annoyance. She told him of the gruesome massacre to come and that nothing could prevent it, horrifying Bladepoint, who had previously been oblivious to what was coming. She attempted to buy time by claiming that people called her horrible things because she sustained the "honor" of the NoHeads. Giles immediately attempted to place Bladepoint under mind control, but he whipped out his sword, prompting her to blast him against a wall via lightning. Retrieving his sword, Bladepoint turned invisible, confusing Giles, but then he leaped out of the haze and tackled her, pinning her to the ground. Giles kicked him hard enough to send him reeling, and as he smashed into a wall, she fired an arc of lightning at him, which he blocked with a Shield. Giles warned him that killing her would mean nothing, but Bladepoint dryly asked how specific she was being in her claim. Before they could continue the fight, the NoHead Sign appeared in the sky, finally allowing Mr. Stupid NoHead to arrive with two masked acolytes and a squadron of war robots, beginning Operation: Blitz. Bladepoint realized he had made a horrific mistake, and he ran to warn everyone of what was coming. In the meantime, Giles recovered herself and took a moment to enjoy the moment. With her triumph near at hand, Giles stepped out onto the observation tower on the station, and watched as the robots poured inside, beginning their intended massacre of the Police Grand Army. Giles lifted her arms up, smiling at all the devastation she had now caused. The beginning of the assault also put an end to the standoff between Ronald Noace and Commander Schmid and an unknown anti-police force. The operation Following this, Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived inside the police station, where he took command of the attack on the station, striking down at the officers and wreaking much havoc in massive explosions as he awaited the arrival of Laurel Donner and her husband Dmitri Donner. Meanwhile, the Grand Army put all their might into attempting to stop him and protect the lives of the people trapped in the building. During the carnage, Mr. Stupid NoHead personally stabbed Jean Richardson with his sword. While the Grand Army was being devastated, many individuals such as Zett managed to survive the purge, escaping the inevitable along with thousands of others, while others still, such as Ronald Koda and Kade Coleman, escaped unaccompanied by their fellow troops. During the purge, Casey Tartus suffered a breakdown and fled in terror from the station, leaving his peers and his students to their fate. He escaped New York in a nondescript freighter with several robot prototypes in tow. Escape Joseph Abernathy met up with Sheriff Bladepoint, and they began to focus their efforts on getting children out of the fight. After summoning a squad of war robots, Dorphane Giles located them and ordered her robots to kill them, but Abernathy, who desired revenge for Giles killing his wife and children years earlier, quickly and effortlessly slew the robots. As Bladepoint turned to speak with Anthony, Abernathy engaged Giles, launching numerous ferocious attacks upon the Chief Enforcer. However, Giles was easily able to evade Abernathy's attacks, as his furious rage made him predictable and foolish. As Abernathy continued to attack his foe, Giles overpowered him several times while landing several powerful strikes of her own and soon disarmed him of his sword. To prove a point, Giles even allowed Abernathy to repeatedly punch her in the groin to no effect, only watching while Abernathy's furious rage continued to grow. Eventually, Giles beat Abernathy half to death and slammed his body onto the ground, claiming that for him, losing his family was a pivotal moment in his life, but to her, it was another weekday. At that moment, Bladepoint charged her, but she caught him off guard by collapsing a wall over him, forcing him to telekinetically contain the rubble to save himself. In his distraction, Giles prepared to cast a Death beam. A giantess named Karan intervened out of nowhere, kicking Giles against a wall and running away with Bladepoint, harder than she had run in her entire life and leaving her utterly exhausted. Bladepoint realized that she needed somewhere to rest and some food to eat, so he used his powers to make a bed grow and proceeded to do the same thing to several chocolate bars and pizzas. Both of them ate until they were full and settled down together, both too weak to do more than cuddle each other. Aftermath In the morning, Sheriff Bladepoint and Karan woke up together, and they began to lovingly cradle each other. Bladepoint connected with Karan on multiple levels, as he realized that she was the only one without the intention to hurt him. Bladepoint introduced her to his friends. This pivotal event put an apparent end to the First NoHead War, though it would later continue in 2007. The surviving police went into hiding afterwards. Mr. Stupid NoHead was enraged by the absence of Dmitri and Laurel Donner, and focused great wrath on their entire family. As punishment, he selected their daughter Bethany as his newest NoHead and tasked her with assassinating Hayden during her first year at Superhero School. He expected Bethany to fail, and be killed in punishment for her failure. Despite their horrible loss, the Grand Army spent that time training new members and Bladepoint kept the police up on their training. In time, the police returned to strength and efficient numbers. They remained hidden in the police station, waiting until the time was right to plot their next move. In 2006, they immediately launched a deep strike into the Second NoHead Base, destroying it and revealing they were back. The war would only last for three more years, before Paige and the police ambushed and massacred the NoHeads in 2013. In 2019, Mr. Stupid NoHead would finish the job through Operation: Purge. Sheriff Bladepoint survived this attack as well, though Zett would not survive this time. Behind the scenes The scattering of the police was referenced in the 2018 book . Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1994 events Category:Battles of the First NoHead War Category:Massacres and genocides